Broken Hearts Repaired
by LilBlazinChica
Summary: This is my first Outsiders fic, so bear with me. Maybe the title isn't appropriate, but oh well. Two new greaser girls come into Dally and Soda's lives. Will they fall in love or just be friends? Or will they end up hating each other? RR!
1. Chapter 1

Broken Hearts Repaired  
  
*A/N* This is my first Outisders fic so please, no flames! I've read the book and seen the movie, so I should know enough about them! Please enjoy the fic! Advice and suggestions are more than welcome!  
  
Ch1: The Two New Girls  
  
*Please let me explain something before the story begins! Johnny and Dallas survived! In this fic, Dally pulled Johnny out BEFORE that big piece of wood fell on him. Of course, they got burned, but they survived. I just needed to make that clear...*  
  
"..." = words '...' = thoughts  
  
Ponyboy sat in class watching the clock, '3, 2, 1...'  
  
RING!!!!!!  
  
The bell rung and Pony got up and walked out of the classroom. He walked down the sidewalk a couple of blocks to his house. He opened the door to find Steve talking to Sodapop, Darry cooking supper, and Two-Bit watching Mickey Mouse on television.  
  
Soda noticed that he was home, "Hey there Pony."  
  
After that everyone noticed he was home and said hey. He sat down on the couch and watched TV with Two-Bit. After a while of watching TV, Ponyboy heard the door open, then slam.  
  
"Hey everybody," Dally shouted as he walked in the door and plopped down on the couch, with Johnny right behind him.  
  
"Why do you like Mickey Mouse so much anyway Two-Bit?" Dally asked as he got up to see what Darry was cooking, unable to keep still.  
  
Two-Bit stopped watching Mickey to think about it, "Well, I guess I'm still a kid on the inside." He laughed.  
  
Dally poked his head into the kitchen door to see Darry was cooking chicken, green beans, and mashed potatoes. He also noticed Soda and Steve were, once again, arm wrestling.  
  
*The Next Day: Saturday*  
  
Dally and Johnny were walking down the sidewalk talking when they heard a noise over close to the park. They ran over and couldn't believe their eyes.  
  
There were four girls fighting. Two were rolling on the ground while the other two were punching and kicking each other.  
  
The one on the ground punched the girl she was on top of really hard, knocking her out. She got up and wiped some blood from the corner of her mouth. She had long brown hair with natural light brown highlights and bangs. She was probably about 5'4" tall and weighed around 120lbs. She had on black boots with a little heel that made her 1" taller. The boots went up right under her kneecaps. She had on a tight white shirt with a short, short black skirt. She was also wearing a black leather jacket. She had on a lot of black eyeliner, mascara, and dark navy blue eyeshadow. She was also wearing clear lip balm.  
  
The other girl kicked the girl she was fighting in the stomach, knocking her unconcious as well. The girl who had kicked the other girl leaned up against a nearby tree. She had dark sandy blonde hair that was shoulder length. Unlike the other, she had no bangs. She appeared to be 5'3" tall and weighed about 110lbs. She had on tight blue jeans and a tight black shirt. She was also wearing a blue jean coat, similar to Johnny's. She was wearing plain white tennis shoes. She was wearing black eyeshadow and mascara.  
  
The two girls that were still concious looked at each other, then at Dally and Johnny. The brunette looked at Dally and said, "What do you want?"  
  
"Um, are you greasers?" That was all Dally could think of to say. Johnny just stood there.  
  
The blonde said, "What's it to ya?"  
  
"Me and Johnny here are greasers, too. I was just wondering if you gals were." Dally scanned them both up and down.  
  
The brunette whispered to the blonde, "He's really checking you out..."  
  
The blonde smirked and said, "My name is Cassidy," she pointed to her friend, "and this is Laurie."  
  
*A/N* How was that? They had tight blue jeans and short skirts then, right? I dunno. Please review! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Hearts Repaired  
  
*A/N* Is it good so far? Advice, constructive criticism, and suggestions are more than welcome. Just don't let the constructive criticism turn into an insult. ^_^"  
  
*Disclaimer* (I forgot to put one in the first chappy -_-") I don't own any characters in this fic, with Cassidy and Laurie as the exception.  
  
Ch2: Introductions  
  
Dally decided to introduce himself,"I'm..."  
  
"I know who you are...Dallas Winston," Cassidy said with a smirk.  
  
"And your friend's name is...," Laurie put her finger on her chin in thought, "Johnny Cade! Right?"  
  
Johnny was surprised, "Yeah..."  
  
"Well, we gotta go. Nice meetin' ya'll," Laurie said as she walked off.  
  
Cassidy started to walk off. Then, she turned around and took another look at Dally. Laurie turned around and told her to hurry up.  
  
Dally and Johnny walked to the Curtis house in silence.  
  
Sodapop was sitting on the couch reading parts of the paper when Dally and Johnny walked in.  
  
Dally sat on the couch by Soda, "The weirdest thing happened to me and Johnny a minute ago. These four girls were fighting in the park. I mean REALLY fighting."  
  
Soda put down the paper and everybody else listened to Dally,"Two of the chicks looked like greasers. The other two looked like Socs. The ones who looked like greasers won the fight. They saw us and we talked. They were real good lookin'."  
  
Soda picked up the paper again. Dally looked at the front then grabbed the paper from him. On the front cover was a black and white picture of Cassidy. The caption said, "Cassidy Corruthers, who robbed a local grocery store, still can't be found. If you have seen her please contact the police."  
  
Dally then described the girls, and what happened in more detail.  
  
*Monday Evening*  
  
Sodapop was getting impatient, 'Why hasn't Darry came by to pick me up from work and take me home? I think I'll walk since Steve left early.'  
  
Soda started to walk down the street. He noticed two Soc guys walking down the other side of the street. They saw him and came across the street.  
  
"Hey Sam, ain't this the greaser that our women have been talking about so much? I think he needs a haircut," One of the Socs pulled out a switch blade and the other walked over toward Soda.  
  
Soda stood there, waiting. The one named Sam came up and punched Soda. Soda fought back. While he was wrestling Sam, he heard a car full of at least 3 Socs pull up.  
  
'Shit. I hope they don't have switch blades too,' Soda thought as he knocked Sam off of him.  
  
The three Socs got out of the car and jumped Soda. He tried to fight them off, but couldn't. He felt the switch blade slip, and cut his arm. The Socs dragged him over to a nearby alley and prepared to slash his throat.  
  
The blade was on his neck when he heard a female voice, "I hate Socs! Why can't you just leave us alone!"  
  
He heard a Soc say, "Aww, come on baby. Even for a grease, you're cute."  
  
Soda then heard a yell. All the guys that were beating him got up and rushed over to the Soc that was talking to the girl. The Soc was lying on the ground with three bleeding scratch marks on his face. Soda looked at the girl. She looked like the brunette Dally said he saw in the park.  
  
She was just standing there breathing hard, then, she lunged at one of the Socs. Soda took this chance to jump one of the other Socs from behind. Together he and Laurie beat the five Socs. The guys got up and ran.  
  
"Thanks. If you didn't come, I would've been dead," Soda said as he walked over to Laurie, who was sitting on the ground, and offered her his hand to help her get up.  
  
She just looked at his hand, then got up, "No problem. We greasers gotta stick up for each other."  
  
She started to walk off. Soda had to be sure it was the same girl.  
  
"Hey! What's your name?" Soda said to her as she began to walk off.  
  
She turned around, "Laurie Strode. What's yours? I've seen you before."  
  
"Sodapop Curtis," Soda walked over, a little closer to her.  
  
"Oh, right! You're the cute one that works at the gas station. A DX, right?" She smiled.  
  
"Ya. Thanks," Soda began walking, keeping pace with her.  
  
She blushed and thought, 'WHAT ON EARTH AM I DOING?! I've never blushed in my life, at least not about a boy.'  
  
Soda, getting curious, asked her a couple of questions, "Where do you live? How old are you? Do both parents live with you?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa. One question at a time," She looked at the ground as she walked.  
  
She sighed as she began to talk, "I live near the end of the road you live on. I know you live there because I've seen you outside of one of the houses there before. I live in a really old looking, run down house. My parents never cared about me, so they left me here when I was 8 years old. They were always drinking or doing drugs. That was literally all they cared about. I met my friend, Cassidy, and she was also uncared for. Since we were both in the same position, and my parents didn't sell the house, we both lived in it. Actually, sometimes we lived in it, sometimes we were on the streets. I'm 15 right now, and in March I'll be 16. I don't go to school so I can work. Is that good enough?"  
  
'I must be getting sick. Why I am telling him all this?' Laurie was confused as to why she was being so open to Soda, 'Maybe it's his looks. And his attitude.'  
  
Soda was speechless.  
  
*A/N* I know, it sounds ridiculous, but just bare with me. If anybody knows what movies the girl's names (Laurie Strode and Corruthers; I came up with the name Cassidy, but not the last name) are from, I'll give them a scene in this fic. They can do whatever they want to with the scene as long as it doesn't change the rating. I will have to approve of the scene, but trust me, I WON'T be very strict about it. R/R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Hearts Repaired  
  
*A/N* I thought the last chapter was a little...off. I dunno. Anywho, hope ya'll like the story. Don't forget, if you can tell me what movies the names Laurie Strode and Corruthers came from, you get the scene of your choice in the fic! *Hint* Both titles of both movies include a holiday. One has a number in the title and one doesn't.  
  
*Disclaimer* The ONLY characters I own in this fic are Cassidy and Laurie!  
  
Ch3: Leaving  
  
By the time Laurie had finished her story, she and Sodapop were standing in front of her house, "Well, this is home. Maybe I'll see ya later Sodapop."  
  
"Yeah. Bye," Soda turned around to leave, then thought of something, "Hey, Laurie!"  
  
Laurie turned around, "Yeah?"  
  
"If you ever need anything, you know where I live and where I work," Soda waved bye as he walked to his house down the street.  
  
Soda walked in the door to find Ponyboy watching TV, "Hey Pony, you remember that brunette Dally was talkin' about?"  
  
Pony looked away from the TV and looked at Soda, "Yeah. Why?"  
  
Soda plopped down on the couch by Pony, "Well, Darry was late picking me up from work, so I decided to walk home. On the way I got jumped by some Socs."  
  
"Wasn't Steve with you?" Ponyboy asked in concern.  
  
"No, he left early. Anyway, the Socs were about to cut my throat when I heard a yell. The Socs that were beating me up rushed over to where the yell came from. I looked up and it was that brunette, Laurie. We fought the Socs and beat 'em," Soda sighed as he laid his head back, tired and still a little surprised.  
  
Ponyboy could only manage to say, "Wow."  
  
*Tuesday Morning*  
  
Darry got up and cooked breakfast. Sodapop got up and got ready for work. Ponyboy got up and got ready for school. Then, they all ate breakfast and went their seperate ways. In other words, things went on as usual around the Curtis house.  
  
Down the road, at the run down, old looking house, Cassidy was walking down the sidewalk, pulling her jacket close around her. She held tightly on to the two bottles of milk she stole. She heard a noise in the bushes and stopped to look.  
  
Ponyboy was walking down the sidewalk, headed to school, and heard a noise in the bushes. He looked to see what it was.  
  
As soon as they looked, they both ran right into each other, making Pony drop his books, and making Cassidy drop her two bottles. The bottles broke. Milk and glass covered a small portion of the side walk.  
  
"Oh," Pony recognized her, "Um, I'm sorry..."  
  
Cassidy cut him off, "Look what you made me do!"  
  
Cassidy got up and dusted herself off. She then started popping her knuckles, "You better run kid, unless you want the crap beat outta ya."  
  
Ponyboy had already picked up his books. He gulped, "Um, are you Cassidy Corruthers?"  
  
Cassidy's eyes widened, "So what if I am?"  
  
Ponyboy thought a moment, "I was just wondering. I heard about you from a friend."  
  
"Let me guess," Cassidy paused, "Dallas Winston?"  
  
Before Pony could reply she spoke up again, "Since you haven't left yet, you obviously want to get beat up."  
  
Pony got a good grip on the books he was holding, "No ma'am. Just making you didn't get cut."  
  
Pony's response, in some way, dumbfounded Cassidy, "Get outta here, before I change my mind."  
  
Cassidy walked to her house, just a couple of blocks away.  
  
She opened the door, and went into the kitchen, "Well, we won't be having milk with breakfast this morning."  
  
Laurie took the two fried eggs out of the skillet and put them on two plates, "Why not?"  
  
"Because some kid ran into me on the way here and I dropped the two bottles," Cassidy sat in one of the two chairs sitting by the kitchen table.  
  
"Good job, Cass!" Laurie said with sarcasm as she sat the egg in front of Cass and sat down.  
  
Cassidy just rolled her eyes, "Hey! Why have we been having eggs for breakfast for the past week?"  
  
"Because I got a cut in my paycheck because YOU make me cook breakfast every morning and make me late!" Laurie said as she cut up the egg and stuffed it in her mouth hungrily.  
  
"ME? It's not like I get up every morning and FORCE you to cook!" Cassidy got up with her empty plate and put it in the sink.  
  
"Well, you absolutely refuse to cook, so i don't have much of a choice. Plus, you just put your dishes in the sink, and expect me to wash them. You need to start doing some stuff around here!" Laurie got up and slammed her plate down beside the sink.  
  
Cassidy, in a rage, punched Laurie, knocking her into the table, "Shut up! I do my fair share of work!"  
  
Laurie got up, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth and slapped Cass, "Like what?"  
  
"That's it! I've had it with you!" Cass yelled.  
  
"YOU'VE had it with ME?! Basically, I'M the one who takes care of you!" Laurie stormed off to her room and stuffed her few belongings into a small, brown leather backpack.  
  
Cassidy saw the backpack, "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm leaving!" Laurie shouted as she opened the door and left.  
  
"Fine! Who needs you? I can take care of myself!" Cassidy felt tears begin to well up in her eyes.  
  
*A/N* So, was it good? Don't forget about what is now going to be referred to as "The Name Game". Name the movies the girls names are from and get a scene of your choice in the fic. Please review! Advice and suggestions welcome! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Hearts Repaired  
  
*A/N* Thanks for the reviews so far!  
  
*Disclaimer* The ONLY characters I own in this fic are Cassidy and Laurie!  
  
Ch4: Strengthening a Friendship  
  
Soda ran into Dally while walking to the DX. They were walking down the sidewalk talking. They got up to the girl's house and saw Laurie run out with a backpack, crying.  
  
"Hey, check that out," Dally said as he saw Laurie.  
  
Sodapop ran to catch up to her, "Hey. What's wrong?"  
  
Laurie looked at him and wiped her tears away with her sleeve, 'Why did he have to see me all weak like this?'  
  
Dally ran up, "So, what's going on?"  
  
Laurie dried up her tears and looked at Soda, "Just leave me alone," She pushed past him.  
  
What she didn't expect was for him to grab her arm, "Hey..."  
  
As a reaction, she slapped him.  
  
The reason she is running away from Soda is she's not used to sharing her feelings with others, especially boys. No, she and Cass weren't as close as one might think.  
  
She slowly turned around and looked at Soda. He was rubbing the red spot on his cheek where she had slapped him.  
  
She mumbled a quick and unaudible, "I'm sorry," Then, hurried down the sidewalk.  
  
Moments later, Cassidy came out, looked at Soda and Dally and then looked down the sidewalk at Laurie. After a moment, she regained her composure and went back in, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Without a word Dally headed for the lot, to see if Johnny was there, and Soda, deep in thought, headed for the DX.  
  
*Tuesday; about Noon*  
  
Soda was standing around, talking to Steve and some of the other guys who worked at the DX when one of them said, "Is that a chick coming up the road, or is it just me?"  
  
Sodapop looked, and sure enough, Laurie was walking down the road, her head down, looking at the ground. She stopped and looked back behind her then continued on.  
  
The guys all watched her until she got right up to the DX, then they all started talking again; all of them except Soda. Laurie walked up to him and dusted off her blue jeans and her white shirt.  
  
"I don't usually apologise for slapping or hitting guys, but I think I owe you an apology. So, I'm sorry. I was just frustrated, and..." She trailed off.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's all right. What happened anyway?" He said with some concern.  
  
Laurie looked at the other guys who had stopped talking to listen, "I'll tell ya later."  
  
"Hey, uh, why don't you hang around here until I get off at three? Unless you have things you gotta do..." Soda couldn't help but smile that dazzling smile of his.  
  
When Laurie saw his smile, a warm feeling spread all over her, 'What the heck is happening to me? Ever since I met this guy I've been acting...strange.'  
  
"Um, sure. I definitely don't have anything else to do," Laurie opened up her backpack and got out a cigarette.  
  
"Hey, Sodapop, you got a light?" She closed her backpack and sat in on top of one of the gas pumps.  
  
"Nope," Soda looked at Steve, "Do you?"  
  
Steve searched around in his pocket for a minute, then pulled out a lighter. He handed it to Laurie, "Here."  
  
She took it, lit her cigarette, and gave it back, "Thanks."  
  
*A/N* So, am I doing a terrible job so far? Or is it good? Don't forget about The Name Game! R/R! 


	5. Chapter 5

Broken Hearts Repaired  
  
A/N I meant to update sooner, but I erased this chappie on accident. I already had chapters 6 through 8 ready. I had to rewrite this, and I'm afraid it won't be as good as the original. I hope ya enjoy it, and I'm SO EXTREMELY sorry for the wait!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer The ONLY characters I own in this fic are Cassidy and Laurie!  
  
Ch5:Introductions   
  
Laurie had been at the DX a couple of hours now. She got along fine with all the guys, and Soda seemed happier than usual.  
  
Soda looked a his watch, "I get off in a couple of minutes," then thought for a second, "You want a coke?"  
  
"I don't have enough money to buy one," Laurie said looking in her backpack.  
  
"I'll pay for it. Don't worry," Soda said with a smile, "Be right back."  
  
Laurie watched him go in and thought, 'Why do I feel like this? It feels so...so weird. It can't be love!! What if it is?'  
  
In a couple of moments he was back with a coke. Laurie drunk it down.  
  
She tried to give him what money she had, "It's all I have. Take it."  
  
"No. I don't need it."  
  
Laurie was getting mad by now, "Take it or I'll kick your..."  
  
Soda cut her off, "Okay, okay. I'll take it!"  
  
Laurie smiled as she gave Soda the money.  
  
"Alright, it's time to go. You comin' with me?" Soda said as he checked his watch again.  
  
"Yeah," Laurie said as they started walking down the road together.  
  
They didn't get far until Soda noticed the corner of Laurie's mouth was bleeding, "What happened?"  
  
"Me and Cass got in a fight," She said as she wiped the corner of her mouth.  
  
"What about?" Soda began walking in front of her so he could see her when she talked.  
  
"The fact that I do all the work and she does nothing!" Laurie was mad now.  
  
"Let me see your cut. It looks like it's bleeding," Soda said persistently.  
  
"Why? I'm fine," Laurie said, aggravated.  
  
"Just let me see."  
  
"Fine," Laurie opened her mouth to let Soda see the cut.  
  
"How'd she do that?"  
  
"She punched me...I don't wanna talk about it." Laurie said angrily, still mad at Cass.  
  
Soda and Laurie walked on in silence the rest of the way to the Curtis house.  
  
When Laurie and Soda walked in, everyone looked. Laurie followed behind Soda, a little embarassed.  
  
They both sat on the couch beside each other.   
  
Two-Bit, Steve, Ponyboy, and Darry had already been there a while. Two-Bit was watching Mickey, of course.  
  
"Soda, would you mind introducing us to your friend?" Darry said as he put down the newspaper.  
  
"Right. This is Laurie. She lives down the road."  
  
Laurie had been watching Two-Bit for a while now, "What's wrong with him? It's like he's in a trance."  
  
She waved her hand in front of his face and he swatted it away, "Stop it grandma, I'm trying to watch TV!"  
  
Laurie got mad, "I'm no grandma! I have a name you know!"  
  
A/N hope it was good! 


	6. Chapter 6

Broken Hearts Repaired  
  
A/N Sorry for the long update wait. I got sick, so I didn't get the chance to write. Thanks so much for the reviews! By the way, Cassidy and Laurie are based on real people.  
  
Disclaimer The ONLY characters I own in this fic are Cassidy and Laurie!  
  
Ch6: Fitting In  
  
Cassidy sat on the couch at her house feeling a little confused. What just happened hadn't quite registered in her mind yet. She decides sitting there doing nothing is wasting time, so she watches TV.  
  
She gets bored, and starts thinking, 'Why did Laurie leave? I didn't do nothing to her! We've gotten in fights before and I punched her, but she didn't leave. Am I really like she said? Lazy, not doing any work...I don't know. I think I'll go look for her. She couldn't of gotten far...I bet she's with that Sodapop boy...she likes him, so she's probably flirting with him right now.'  
  
As Cassidy stepped out the door she saw someone walking down the sidewalk. She tensed up. What if it was a Soc?  
  
"Hey Cass! What're you doing?" Dallas Winston said as he walked up to her.  
  
"None of your business!" Cass said as she pushed pass Dally.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute. I just wanna talk," Dally turned around and put his hands in his pockets.  
  
Cassidy stopped walking, and turned around, "What about?"  
  
"I dunno. Whatever you wanna talk about," Dally said hoping she'd open up a little.  
  
'I don't why, but I'll do it. I just hope I don't open up too much,' Cass thought as she walked beside Dally down the sidewalk.  
  
Cassidy told him about the fight with Laurie, and he made her feel better about it.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll come back. If she doesn't, you've got other friends, right?" Dally said as they stopped in front of a small grocery store.  
  
"No, not really. Laurie was my best and pretty much only friend," Cass looked up at Dal' with watery eyes.  
  
"You've got me," Dally said softly. So softly, he even surprised himself.  
  
Cassidy smiled and Dally thought, 'Wow, she's even more beautiful when she smiles.'  
  
To break the tension he spoke again, "You want a bottle of pop?"  
  
Cass looked confused, "But you said you didn't have any money."  
  
"Heh, when did I say I was gonna buy it?" He said with a smile.  
  
"I guess I'm not the only thief around then," She laughed.  
  
"I'll be right back," Dally ran in the store to swipe a coke.  
  
Back at the Curtis house  
  
"Nice to meet you Laurie. I'm Darry, Sodapop's brother," Darry said as he sat down to watch TV too.  
  
"And I'm Ponyboy, Soda's other brother," Ponyboy pulled up a chair and sat down.  
  
"Where's Dally?" Steve said after he looked around the room.  
  
"What about Johnny?" Two-Bit said as he drunk a swig of beer.  
  
"Dallas is probably with Cassidy somewhere," Laurie said and everyone looked at her.  
  
"Who?" Darry said, confused.  
  
Laurie explained who Cass was and what happened.  
  
About that time, Johnny walked in, "Hey everybody."  
  
"Hey Johnny," everyone said at about the same time.  
  
Johnny sat down by Soda. Two-Bit turned off the TV because Mickey had gone off.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll go on home. Goodnight everybody!" Two-Bit said as he walked out the door.  
  
"I guess I'll go too. See ya'll later," Steve waved as he went out the door.  
  
This left Darry, Ponyboy, Johnny, Sodapop, and Laurie in the house.  
  
Down the road  
  
Dally and Cassidy were still running as hard as they could, even though they'd lost the police a long time ago.  
  
"Here we are," Dally said as he walked up to the Curtis's door.  
  
A/N Sorry for the wait! 


	7. Chapter 7

Broken Hearts Repaired  
  
A/N I'm still sorry about the wait!!!  
  
Disclaimer The ONLY characters I own are Cassidy and Laurie. If you'd like to use them, just ask.  
  
Ch7: Meetings  
  
Dally knocked on the door, "It's me!"  
  
Darry opened the door, "We were just wonderin' where you were. Come in."  
  
Dally walked in, and Cassidy timidly walked in behind him. For some reason, and she didn't know why, Cass felt, well, timid being around this boy.  
  
'Why am I blushing?! Grrr!!' Cass thought as she followed Dally and sat by him on the couch.  
  
Laurie had been giving Cass the "evil eye" the whole time, but Cass didn't look at her.  
  
'Why is she blushing?' Laurie thought, 'I bet she likes that guy. I think his name was...Dallas Winston.'  
  
Laurie let out a laugh after the last thought and Cass noticed her for the first time. Cass then stuck her tounge out at Laurie. Laurie just turned away.  
  
"Well, are you going to introduce us to this girl, Dal'?" Darry said while sitting patiently and reading the news.  
  
This broke Dally's train of thought about whether or not he should put him arm around Cass, "Uh, um...What did you say?"  
  
Cass poked him with her elbow, "Introduce me, stupid!"  
  
"Right," Dally said as he rubbed his side where she poked him, "Everybody, this is Cassidy. Cassidy this is (he pointed to the people as he called their name) Johnny, Ponyboy, Darry, and Sodapop. They're brothers (He pointed to the Curtis brothers)."  
  
"Nice to meet you," everyone said in unison.  
  
"Well, I know you just got here, but it's getting late. I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed, " Darry said as he walked out of the room with a wave.  
  
"I'd better be going, too, "Laurie said as she pulled her backpack tighter around her shoulder.  
  
Soda pulled her aside and whispered, "Since you're still mad at Cassidy, where will you go?"  
  
"I don't know, " Laurie lowered her head.  
  
Ponyboy decided to speak, "I'm sure Darry wouldn't mind if you stayed with us."  
  
"Really?" Laurie was surprised.  
  
"Yeah, " Sodapop said, "I'll go ask him now!"  
  
Soda ran into the last bedroom, and asked Darry. All Laurie could see was Soda talking and Darry shaking his head yes.  
  
'Alright!' She thought, 'Maybe I'll get to stay with them!'  
  
Sodapop entered the room smiling like there was no tomorrow, "You can stay!"  
  
'He sounds excited...' Laurie's thoughts drifted off.  
  
Darry walked in, without his shirt on because he was preparing for bed, "You'll have to sleep on the couch because we don't really have any available beds. Is that okay?"  
  
"That's awesome!" Laurie said giddily.  
  
A/N Hope you liked it! 


	8. Chapter 8

Broken Hearts Repaired  
  
A/N I'm still sorry about the wait!!!  
  
Disclaimer The ONLY characters I own are Cassidy and Laurie. If you'd like to use them, just ask.  
  
Ch8: A Morning at the Curtis'  
  
Johnny looked at Dally and Cassidy, then at Sodapop and Laurie, and figured they might want to be alone, "I'll see ya'll later!"  
  
"See ya, Johnny," Dally said as he watched Johnny go out the door.  
  
Soda noticed Cass and Laurie were staring angrily at each other; soon, Dally noticed, too.  
  
"What is wrong with you two? Why can't you just talk this out?" Dally said as he looked at Cass and Laurie.  
  
They both got shocked looks on their faces, and Cass was the first to speak, "It's all her fault!"  
  
"What?!" Laurie got up and Cass did too, so they could stand face to face.  
  
Soda gave Dally a look that said, "You should've kept your mouth shut!"  
  
Dally just shrugged.  
  
"What do you mean it's MY fault?! You were the one not carrying your own weight!" Laurie was clearly very angry.  
  
"I did stuff around the house!" Cass shouted in anger.  
  
"Yeah, sure you did," Laurie said with sarcasm, "All you ever did was make trouble for yourself or watch TV!" Laurie drew back her arm to punch Cass, but Soda grabbed her.  
  
Cass was prepared to kill Laurie, but Dally grabbed her too.  
  
Both boys laughed at the same time while the girls struggled and said, "Let me go!"  
  
"We don't need you two to start a fight, you'll wake up Darry." Soda looked at Laurie, "And if you fight Cass, Darry probably wouldn't let you stay."  
  
Laurie calmed down and sat on the couch. Cass stopped struggling and mumbled, "Fine!"  
  
Cass sat by Laurie, gave a big sigh, and said , "I'll never apologize!"  
  
She then got up and left. Dally followed her out the door.  
  
Laurie looked at Soda apologetically, "I'm sorry." Then she buried her face in her hands.  
  
Laurie felt like crying, but didn't want to in front of Soda. She held back the tears and looked up at Soda. He was standing there with a sad look on his face.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Laurie said as she took off her coat.   
  
Soda didn't realize how he was looking at her, and changed expressions quickly, "Nothing." He looked at the clock, "It's really late and I got work tomorrow. Goodnight!"  
  
He started to walk off then remembered something. He walked over to a small closet and pulled out a pillow and blanket. He tossed them to Laurie, then went to bed.  
  
Pony noticed Soda hadn't gone to sleep yet, "What's wrong Soda?"  
  
"Nothin'..." Soda said, but he was thinking, "Why did she hold baxk those tears? She would've felt better if she'd let it all out."  
  
Pony decided to ask the question he'd been wonderin about all day, "Soda, do you like Laurie? You know what I mean."  
  
Soda was caught off guard, "What?" He decided he could trust Pony, so he told him the truth, "If you tell anybody what I'm about to tell you, I'll beat you half to death!"  
  
Pony tried to sound serious, "I won't tell."  
  
Soda sighed, "Yeah, I like Laurie. I don't think she's like Sandy..."  
  
Soda trailed off and rolled over, "Goodnight Pony."  
  
The next morning (Wednesday) about 5:30AM  
  
Laurie woke up and looked out the curtain, "It's still dark."  
  
She got up and stretched. She looked around and thought, "No one is awake. I guess I'll take a quick shower."  
  
Laurie grabbed her backpack and quietly walked to the bathroom. She opened the door and turned on the light. She took off all her clothes and got in the shower. Her shower took about five minutes, then she was out. She grabbed a towel and dried off, then put on a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with holes in different places in the legs. She didn't tuck in her shirt (she doesn't like to, most of the time). She brushed her hair and decided to let it air dry. She put on her makeup (navy blue eyeshadow, lots of black eyeliner, and clear chapstick) and stuffed her belongings back in her backpack.  
  
She opened the bathroom door and nearly had a heart attack because Soda was standing right there.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Soda said with a smile.  
  
Laurie looked at Soda for a moment and laughed. His hair was messed up and he was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a pair of black shorts.  
  
"I just thought I'd take a shower since the bathroom was empty. Plus, I couldn't let anybody see me without makeup, and I'm not a morning person, so I'm grumpy when I get up. One more thing, I figured the bathroom would be crowded since there are three of you already," Laurie smiled as she walked past Soda, into the living room.  
  
"Well, not really. Darry and Pony usually take their showers at night before bed. Darry will be up soon. He'll probably cook breakfast." Soda closed the door after he finished talking.  
  
Laurie just shrugged and sat on the couch. No sooner than Soda closed the door, Darry entered the living room.  
  
"Oh, you're up! Well, I'll have breakfast done soon," Darry walked into the kitchen and started cooking.  
  
Laurie looked out the window again, to see the sun rising. She turned around to watch it rise all the way. Soda also finished his shower in five minutes and snuck up behind an unsuspecting Laurie. The sun had risen over the horizon, and as Laurie was about to turn around, Soda tickled her sides.  
  
Laurie started laughing uncontrollably and said, "Stop! Please!"  
  
"What's the word?" Soda said playfully.  
  
Between laughs Laurie managed to say, "Uncle!"  
  
When Laurie regained her composure and looked at Soda he was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Soda decided to start a conversation, "Do you work?"  
  
"Yes," Laurie didn't want to talk.  
  
"Where?"  
  
Laurie started to say "None of your business", but decided telling where she worked wasn't a big deal, "A Dairy Queen. Acrually, it's not far from where you work."  
  
Soda thought for a minute, "Yeah! I remember me and Steve went in there one time and you took our order!"  
  
Laurie looked puzzled, "Really? I don't remember."  
  
Before Soda could say anything else Darry yelled, "Breakfast is done!"  
  
Sodapop noticed that Ponyboy was already at the table eating, "When did you get up kiddo?"  
  
Pony said between bites of scrambled eggs, "While you were flirtin'."  
  
"What do you mean flirtin'? It was a normal talk." Soda grabbed a plate and got a plateful of scrambled eggs and put grape jelly on them.  
  
Laurie looked at each of the boys' plates. Neither of them liked them fixed the same: Soda had grape jelly on his, Darry's was in a bcaon-and-tomato sandwich, and Ponyboy had a hard bolied egg. Laurie also noticed they all had chocolate cake, and Darry drunk coffee, while Soda and Pony drunk chocolate milk.  
  
"Soda, you know you broke our rule about the first one up cooks breakfast, then the other two wash dishes, right?" Darry said between bites of food.  
  
"Oh yeah. Oops," Soda kept on eating.  
  
Laurie couldn't wait to eat (what she considered) a good meal. She got the biggest plate and glass she could find. All the boys watched her, sort of dumbfounded, as she got her food. She piled the scrambled eggs on her plate and got a HUGE piece of cake. She sat that on the table, then filled her glass to the brim with chocolate milk.  
  
She sat by Soda and noticed they were all looking at her. She looked at her plate, then Soda's (because he was closest). The amount of food she had was twice what Soda was eating, and he had a plate full too.  
  
Soda recovered from his shock, then thought of something to ask. He said in a serious and concerned voice, "Did you get enough to eat when you were living with Cass?"  
  
Laurie blushed, "Well, I don't know. We had one egg a piece for breakfast and for supper we had what I could manage to get that was leftover at the Dairy Queen. We never had enough money..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
Everyone was shocked. Darry regained his composure first, "Well what are you waiting for? Eat up!"  
  
Everyone started eating again and Laurie managed to eat everything she had on her plate.  
  
"I think that's the most I ever ate in my whole life! it was good," Laurie looked at the clock which read 7:00 AM, "Well, I gotta go to work! See ya'll this evening!"  
  
After Laurie left Soda and Pony washed the dishes, then everyone went their separate ways for the day, whether it be work or school.  
  
A/N I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written. Lol. Hope ya liked it! 


End file.
